


Will I Be The One You Choose?

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl AU Fics [6]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Rick has low self esteem, but Beth thinks he's the best person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “You’re too good for me.” Rick turned his face to look her in the eye, surprise written all over his face.“I’m too good for you?” He asks after a moment of stunned silence. Beth simply nods in conformation, tucking her arm underneath her ear so she could lie down flat.Ricks scoffed, looking back up at the sky, “Sure, whatever you say.” His voice very skeptical.Beth and Rick stare up at the clouds, and Beth tells him something that surprises him.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl AU Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638
Kudos: 14





	Will I Be The One You Choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! There are many, many more on there way, so prepare!

Beth and Rick were lying on the grass in the Chapel’s back yard, looking up at the clouds. Beth rolled over onto her side, gently leaning on her arm as she gazed at Rick. She smiled softly to herself when he pointed up at a cloud that he swears looks exactly the way he imagines this character from some book he’s made Beth promise to read. She glances up, staring at it for a moment before she agrees half heartedly. He launches into a story about when his uncle came over to babysit him before his parents died and all they did was beat each other with foam swords, pretending to live in the land the books took place. Beth gets lost in the happiness of his voice before softly speaking.

“You’re too good for me.” Rick turned his face to look her in the eye, surprise written all over his face.

“I’m too good for you?” He asks after a moment of stunned silence. Beth simply nods in conformation, tucking her arm underneath her ear so she could lie down flat.

Ricks scoffed, looking back up at the sky, “Sure, whatever you say.” His voice very skeptical. Beth sat up, turning to face Rick, her face pinched in anger. 

“Is it really that hard for you to believe that?” Rick looked up at her, very confused by her anger.

“Umm.. Yeah?” He slowly followed her example and sat up, sitting crisscross facing his girlfriend, “You are so much better than me. You are way too good for me.” Beth shook her head vicariously. 

“Rick,” her voice, like her face, softened, “You’re amazing!” She reaches over and encircled him in a hug.

“Okay?” She breathed into his chest. Rick looked down at the girl, tears threatening to spill over.

“Okay, if you say so.” Beth giggled before pushing him forward until he was lying on his back again. She maneuvered her way next to him so she was close enough to him to feel his body pressed against her’s.

“Tell me more about what you and your uncle would do before your parents died.” She whispered as they gazed at the clouds passing by.


End file.
